hilary_duff_pandemoniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzie McGuire (character)
Elizabeth Brooke McGuire famously known as Lizzie is a fictional character from the Disney Channel TV Series Lizzie McGuire. Lizzie is played by Hilary Duff. Character Background Lizzie is a sweet, honest, teenage girl, who always knows when to do the right thing. She sticks up for her friends but sometimes she needs reminding too as shown in some episodes. She is very kind and is even nice to her enemies, such as Kate Sanders/Saunders. All Lizzie wants to do is get by life one step at a time. She is always trying to impress her crushes, such as Ethan Craft. She often has the urge to try to become part of the "popular crowd", as exemplified by her "arch enemy" (and former friend) Kate, but sometimes when she does something that gets her temporarily popular she decides that this sort of life is not for her and gives it up, as for instance the time she becomes a teen model and the time she dated a celebrity. Lizzie is allergic to strawberries and oyster sauce, and sometimes says that she hates Matt so much that she is allergic to him. As a running-gag throughout the episodes, Lizzie often shows that she is very clumsy by falling over, tripping into a trash can or being smacked on the face by a locker or door. Athletic Abilities It is shown in episodes such as "I've Got Rhythmic" and "One of the Guys" that Lizzie is very talented and exceeding in athletic abilities and skills. However, she often tries to think negatively of them due to her thinking that people judge her as a "tomboy" as well as not really enjoying it that much. Animated Lizzie Animated Lizzie is an animated character in the show. She represents the title character's inner thoughts, addressing the audience directly in the manner of a Greek chorus. The show wasn't the first series to use animation to reflect a live-action character's innermost thoughts, however; Student Bodies, a syndicated program about the struggles of a cartoonist for a school newspaper, often used the artist's surrealistic caricatures of himself and his friends to visually illustrate his interior monologues. Animated Lizzie is also voiced by series star Hilary Duff. Love Relationships *In "Pool Party", she has a crush on school heartthrob Danny Kessler (but in later episodes switches to crushing on Ethan Craft). *In "Here Comes Aaron Carter", she is in a lip-lock with Aaron Carter. *In "Scarlett Larry", Lizzie goes on a date with Larry Tudgeman, the "class nerd", and is surprised to find she enjoys it; they still decide in the end that a relationship would not work. *In "First Kiss", she gets a boyfriend named Ronnie (her paperboy). She kisses him and then becomes obsessed with him, until he dumps her (for another girl at his school). *In "Just Friends", she attempts to ask out Ethan Craft, but he insists they are better off as friends. *In "Lizzie In The Middle", Lizzie dates Frankie Muniz, but in the end breaks it off because she decides that dating a celebrity gets too much in the way of having a normal life. *In "The Greatest Crush of All", Lizzie (along with other girls in class) has a crush on their new English teacher, from Scotland, Mr. Keith. *In "The Untitled Stan Jansen Project", it is revealed, by Miranda accidentally, that Lizzie had a crush on David "Gordo" Gordon in the Fourth Grade. *In "Bye Bye Hillridge High", Lizzie kisses Gordo on the cheek at the end of the episode. *In The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Lizzie meets an attractive singer (Paulo) and goes around Rome with him, but in the end learns he's just using her. She kisses Gordo on the lips at the very end. It is unknown what happens next, although it is widely speculated (in fan fiction, for instance) that Lizzie ends up dating Gordo.